A Hole In the Heart
by In The Mix
Summary: How Vincent's loved one deals with his death. Revenge is always the answer. AU to episode and HP world. Spoilers, character death, shonen-ai. Complete.


**A/N: WARNINGS! for cheesiness, sadness, character death, shonen-ai and SPOILERS! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Seriously, I put warnings so no bitching please. **

**I don't own Bones or Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a dreary day in jolly old England, a day that did not bring good tidings, a day that Harry was sure something would go terribly wrong. Maybe he'd drop his phone in the pilot or find out that the cosmos are fucking with him and he really has an evil twin that wants to take over the world or something. The point is he was unsettled for some reason and he didn't know why.<p>

He had been visiting his soon to be mother in law to plan his fiancés birthday and parts of their upcoming wedding when it happened. The phone rang and they had been laughing at something or other.

When they saw the number for the Jeffersonian Harry quieted down. He didn't want Vincent to accidently over hear and ruin the surprise! So far the day had been cheerful and Vincent didn't call his mother as often as he should but it always made her so happy when he did so he was surprised when he saw her smile drop and tears start to form. He didn't know what happened. One moment she was smiling and the next sobbing. A knot formed in Harry's stomach. This could only be bad news.

He scooped her up in his arms to comfort her and took the phone from her desperate grasp to ask Vincent what he said to make his mother cry so. "Hey, Vincent, love, what did you say to make your mu-"

He was cut off by a female voice that was obviously not Vincent said, "I'm sorry but this is Camille Saroyan. Vincent's boss. Who am I speaking with?" The knot in Harry's stomach grew tighter.

"Yeah… yeah, he told me about you. I- I'm his fiancé. Did something happen?" Harry kept it short. Obviously something happened but he was hoping Vincent's mother was over reacting.

"Oh!" She sounded surprised. Vincent obviously hadn't told his work friends about his personal life, probably so they wouldn't ask questions that could lead to danger regarding Harry. "I'm sorry to inform you that Vincent has passed away…" Any words after that were lost on Harry as he dropped the phone. He turned numb. He couldn't think. Vincent's mother continued to cry into his chest.

After a few minutes he snapped out of it and picked up the phone again and said with a dead voice, "I'll be on the first plane over to pick up his…" He choked a bit, he couldn't say body so he continued as if he had, "… for the funeral. Thank you."

After that he hung up the phone and sat there, listening to the sobs of his almost mother in law. After staying like that for who knows how long before he realized he had to get moving. After detaching him self from her he reassured her that he was going to take care of business.

The tone he said it in left no doubt that he would take care of it. While she didn't know everything about him she knew enough to know that he would not only bring Vincent's bo-, she couldn't think it, home he would take care of those who killed her baby. She used to be wary about the fact he did that for work but now she couldn't help but feel grateful.

Harry made his way out of the house and down to his home while he was in England. He entered number twelve and yelled, "Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Harry? What can I do for Master?" Kreacher knew something was wrong as soon as he saw his Master and would try to avoid him if possible. An emotional Harry tended to be a dangerous one.

"Tell Kingsley that I'll be taking a few weeks off and get my special bag." The tone Harry used was deadly.

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher bowed before leaving with a slight pop. A minute later he returned with an unassuming knap sack that wouldn't arouse any suspicion despite what it held inside. After grabbing it Harry left with a loud crack.

Harry reappeared in a decently sized apartment he and Vincent shared in D.C. The commute to England and the States nearly everyday was tiresome to some but not to him and Vincent loved his job and what made Vincent happy made Harry happy so he took the long trips with a smile on his face.

He dropped the knap sack with a deceptively loud thunk and walked to the bedroom he shared with Vincent. The sheets were still dirty from the night before and Harry didn't have the heart to change them. Not now.

He quietly stripped his clothes to his boxers and curled into the sheets that smelled like him and Vincent. He couldn't show up at the Jeffersonian right after talking to someone there from England and he was still to in shock to start looking for his killer.

Harry was an unspeakable that acted as hit wizard to the ministry and International Confederation of Wizards. As such he had complete amnesty and some power in any country that had wizards as citizens which was pretty much all of them. He would use this to his advantage for once and get his revenge. After that he didn't know what he would do. One heart could only break so many times.

Curling up into the sheets Harry fell asleep to dream of memories.

_Harry was at a bar in Yorkshire getting plastered at some hole in the wall pub that caught his fancy as he was passing through. Eight months ago his life had fallen apart. His heavily pregnant wife Ginny was killed by a terrorist sect in retaliation to Harry derailing an attack they were planning three months prior and in the process he ended up killing their leader._

_Ever since then he drowned himself with alcohol in hopes to kill the guilt of knowing it was his fault his beloved and little boy were dead. They were going to name him James Sirius, he was due in two weeks and he would have been so happy. Dear Merlin he needed more alcohol._

_After taking a long draft from his beer he noticed a bunch of college kids getting rowdy. They were apparently celebrating them graduating or something from Leeds. Harry didn't really take notice but damn it he wanted to drink in peace and they were all but shouting their conversation!_

_He was about to leave to make it a private pity party when he noticed one of the college kids that had been looking at him came over. _

"_What do you want kid?" Harry asked. They were probably the same age or just about but he felt so old. He had lived through so much that in comparison the guy was a child to him._

"_Did you know that green eyes are actually just the combination of amber or light brown pigmentation of the stroma, given by a moderate concentration of melanin, with the blue tone imparted by the Rayleigh scattering of the reflected light?" _

"_Interesting… What's your point?" Harry was intrigued. Some guy just randomly comes up to him and tells him a random fact. He must have looked a mess and probably some what intimidating and yet he still came over. He either had balls or a death wish but taking a minute to think about it the kid looked the bookish type and may not have known to leave a man to his drink when he obviously wanted to be alone. Social awkwardness was common with people like that._

"_Oh nothing, I just spew facts when I'm nervous. Facts help keep the universe together you know." _

_Harry smiled slightly. The kid reminded him of the way Hermione used to be before she died in the war. "That they do. What else do you have for me?"_

_The boy looked relieved and before long they learned a bit about each other. He learned that his name was Vincent and he just got his masters from Leeds University in Anthropology and Ancient History, they were only a few months apart in age and he was forced to come to the bar so his friend, who ended up ditching him, wouldn't be alone and since he saw Harry alone he thought he would join him._

_In return Harry told him a very muggle and civilian friendly version of his job and why he himself ended up in the bar. That information got Vincent thinking but not for long as Harry had ordered another round and changed the subject. It was the best night he had since Ginny died and hell if he would ruin it by remembering._

_The rest of the night was a blur and when he woke in the morning he immediately clenched his hand to his head. He had one hell of a hangover and it took him a minute to realize he wasn't only naked but he also wasn't alone._

_Rolling over slowly he saw Vincent sleeping nakedly on his stomach. He looked around not knowing where he was so he figured he was in Vincent's flat. He quietly got up feeling sore and got dressed silently and quickly. Before he left he decided to leave Vincent the number he used for when he needed to work with muggle governments. He knew he had a good time last night and wouldn't mind seeing him again._

_Not a day later he got a call from Vincent if he wanted to hang out soon. They didn't have to have sex if he didn't want to. The way he said it made Harry chuckle and they ended up meeting fairly regularly as Vincent had gotten a job in London at an excavation site._

_It wasn't until two months later did either of them make a move as anything other than friends. Vincent was in the middle of asking Harry if he wanted to go on a date, stuttering badly while asking mind you, when Harry kissed him chastely on the lips accepting._

_They took it slow as Harry still wasn't completely over Ginny. At the one year anniversary of Ginny and his son's passing Vincent held Harry as he cried at their grave and told her it was time for him to move on and he was happy with Vincent. The clouds broke at that and he knew Ginny was happy for him. _

_That night Harry told Vincent about everything he'd been hiding from him like what he really did for a living and the wizarding world. Vincent's eyes just lit up as there was now a whole new world of facts he got to learn about and afterwards they made love to each other for the first time since that drunken affair._

_Things had been going smoothly for about a year and half until Vincent was offered a part time internship at the Jeffersonian. They talked long and hard about it and in the end it was decided Harry would get an office at the ICW in the United States but still report into the British Ministry almost daily for his main tasks._

_They found an apartment about five miles from Vincent's work and after they broke in their new bedroom Harry got on one knee and proposed. His response was another round of passionate sex._

_Things had been going so well. Vincent's birthday was in a month and their wedding in two and then Vincent was-_

Harry woke up before that thought could complete its self. He looked over to the clock. He had slept for fourteen hours. He curled up one last time before getting up to get down to business.

He quickly got dressed in an all black casual suit and grabbed the keys to his car. The last time he was in it he was dropping off Vincent for work and getting ready to plan with his in laws. Vincent liked to walk home after work despite the distance to clear his head and if he was to tired he could always just call Harry.

It only took ten minutes to get there and all he had to do was flash his special badge to get through. He made his was to the lab where he saw a t-rex skeleton on the dais. Vincent was so excited about finding out if a human could beat one in an arm wrestling match. Harry shook his head. He wondered if Vincent ever got his answer.

He stood looking around for a few moments. So this is where he worked and spent his time. He could see why Vincent was always so happy here. It looked like a very open and welcoming place to work especially for what he did. Soon he would be just like the skeletons he loved to study. Tears came to his eyes but before they could fall he was interrupted by a woman.

She looked at him suspiciously as she should. Someone was murdered today and he was an unknown.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here?" She stood firm and looked in charge.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Harry Potter and I'm here to see a Dr. Camille Saroyan regarding V-Vincent." Harry said in a monotone. He was still a bit numb but sadness was starting to leak through.

Cam looked at him carefully. She could see his eyes were slightly puffy as if he'd been holding back tears and decided to see if he was telling the truth. "I am Dr. Saroyan. I'm going to need to see some Id before you can even think of taking his body."

"Of course." Harry took out his driver's license and badge for the ICW which should to her look as a special division of the FBI badge and handed it over to her.

She gave it a critical look before handing it back. "So what are you to him again?"

She knew she was sounding cold but it was necessary. She had to make sure this guy was who he said he was. If he wasn't and she gave him the body the repercussions would be terrible. She couldn't put Vincent's family through that.

"Fiancé," Harry held up his left hand to show a claddagh ring with an onyx the same shade as Vincent's eyes. The heart was facing away from him.

"I wasn't aware he was gay let alone getting married to a man. He didn't wear a ring," Cam said. Skepticism was clear in her voice.

"Oh Vincent," Harry said with a sigh. "My work is highly dangerous and my guess is he didn't want to involve others if he didn't have to. He told me he kept the ring on a necklace so it didn't get dirty while working." Harry could still see the doubt in her eyes and once again sighed. He was hoping to convince her without the use of magic but it was getting harder. He needed her to believe him so she would tell him who did it and make his life go way smoother. "If you don't believe me check his necklace. It should be the same ring as mine but with an emerald."

"Alright, I'll go check." Cam left and was back within five minutes, her eyes were considerably warmer and filled with sympathy. "I'm so sorry for doubting you Mr. Potter. I'm sure this must be very difficult for you. Come with me and we'll take care of the paperwork."

Harry just nodded not sure if he could speak. Cam caught the tears in his eyes this time. The walk to her office was short and silent.

"Here are the papers. You need to sign here and initial here." Harry did as he was instructed and looked up.

"I know you already told me but after," Harry took in a deep breath, "after you told me he had passed I kind of didn't hear a word you said. Could you please tell me what happened."

Cam looked into those deep emerald eyes and saw the pure pain in his eyes. "I understand. We were working on a case involving a sniper who has a grudge against one of our associates and he mistook Vincent for him at the distance he was aiming from and the aorta in his heart was severed and he bled out."

Harry closed his eyes and put his head in his hands trying to compose himself. "Thank you. Can you tell me who the sniper wa- is?" He caught himself and it appeared as if she missed his slip up. When he finally looked up there as a fire in his eyes that wouldn't go out until he got what he was seeking. In this case it was the blood of that bastard.

"I'm sorry but it's an on going investigation and I can't say. You're FBI, I'm sure you understand." Harry was frustrated and resorted to legimancy to get what he wanted.

'Poor guy, I can see he really loved Vincent. I hope he never meets Jacob Broadsky. I don't what would happen. I hope Seeley catches that son of a bitch quickly.' After that he left her mind quickly. His life was made much easier. The Bastard that he was going to kill already had a mark on his head and it was only a matter of time before he was taken care of.

"I understand and thank you for your time. I should go and start getting things done. If you would please show me the way?"

"Of course, I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of arranging transportation to the airport already in case no one was able to show up or were in the right mind to do so." Cam gave him a soft smile which Harry returned.

"That's very kind of you. To be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead and it is much appreciated. I talked to you and just rushed over here. I'm lucky I have residence both here and in England or I would only have the clothes on my back and the papers I needed to get things done. Thank you." Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, messing up his already messy hair even more. For all his plans for revenge he really did forget the basics of what needed to be done since he was in the muggle world. It had been a different process with Ginny.

"Not a problem. Vincent was like family to us and we only wish we could make the funeral." Harry felt a rush of affection for the people of the Jeffersonian hearing her speaking like that about Vincent. He was glad they liked Vincent as much as Vincent liked them.

They reached a loading/ storage like area and Harry saw the casket like box. He couldn't believe his beloved was in there.

"Here's his body and here's his personal affects." Cam pointed to a small box next to the casket. Harry looked in there first to postpone looking into the casket. There wasn't much, his wallet, his ring on the necklace, half a pack of gum and a folded up piece of paper with what looked like random equations on it.

Harry picked up the necklace and put it on and then picked up the wallet and took out a picture he knew was there. It was a picture of them together on a couch cuddling each other as they slept, their hands intertwined. Molly took it when they went to the Weasley's house. To Cam it looked like a normal still photograph but to Harry it was a normal wizarding photo and as such they subtly adjusted in their sleep with their hands always together.

Harry looked up to see Cam looking at the picture also. "Two Christmases ago at my families place; we fell asleep after a long day of snowball fights with my nieces and nephews. It was a really fun day."

That was the day he had introduced the Weasley's to his new love. He was so nervous but they smiled warmly at him, glad that he was moving on with his life. It was what Ginny would have wanted and they didn't want to see their unofficially but really officially adopted son sad forever.

Harry finally looked at his love and couldn't stop. He looked like he would just pop up and yell 'surprise!' He didn't look dead, he looked like he was faking but then his eyes lowered to Vincent's chest and he saw the red. He saw the hole in his heart and felt it in his own. He quickly looked up back to Vincent's face. He reached out and stroked his cheek softly one last time. He drew his arm back to his side and stepped back, nodding to Cam to put the top back on.

Cam secured the lid and signaled for the men to load the casket into the Hearst. As it was loading more people came and surrounded it and started to talk.

Cam turned to Harry and said, "Hey do you mind waiting a bit as we say our good byes?"

"No go right ahead. I'm going to talk to the driver about some things." Harry made his was to the front of the vehicle catching the eyes of a few people, he recognized them from the descriptions Vince gave.

He hung back as to listen to them while not being seen doing so. It seemed like one person, Bones, was late but brought flowers. They all started to talk about the good times they had together and in the end sang Vincent's favorite song. Harry always thought it was a silly song to have as your favorite and it was amusing to see him hum it the whole time they were in the Caribbean when they went on their vacation around the world.

When they finished Harry went to say good bye to Cam for a final time when he saw a tall well built man in a suit. He knew right away this was Agent Booth. He was walking away with a beautiful woman who he guessed was Bones when Harry ran up to him. Surprised by his sudden appearance Booth took a swing which Harry side stepped with practiced eased.

"Hey, easy there!" Harry put his hands up in the universal sign for I mean you no harm. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Booth looked the man up and down to see if he were an immediate threat and deemed him not to be but still an annoyance he didn't want to deal with so soon after saying his goodbyes to a friend. "Oh yeah and what would that be buddy? I'm not in the mood to deal with people right now."

"I just want to ask you to catch the son of a bitch that killed my fiancé. He said you were an FBI agent that worked with the Jeffersonian and I figured that since he died on your turf you would be the one in charge of the case. Vincent spoke very highly of you and your partner." Harry looked at him with pleading eyes. He knew this was the man Broadsky was after and his best chance at finding him and enacting his revenge.

Booth looked at him in surprise. He didn't know the English Squintern was in a relationship let alone engaged. He looked to Bones to see if she knew but she was surprised as well. Suddenly he was on high alert and subtly put his hand on his gun. Before he fully reached for it Cam, Sweets, Hodgins and Angela got there.

"Seeley calm down. He is who says he is."

"Who does he say he is?" Hodgins looks at him with a critical eye like he knew the face from somewhere but couldn't place it.

"His name is Harry Potter and he is- was Vince's fiancé. He's here to get his body and make sure it gets back to England for the funeral." Everyone's eyes widened at the word fiancé except for Hodgins whose eyes widened at Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter? As in the Harry Potter-Black?" Hodgins asked a bit nervously. Harry read his mind for second to see how he knew that name and turns out he's a squib. Go figure.

"Why yes. How'd you know my full name?" Harry asked just to see his response.

Hodgins froze up, clearly knowing who he was and what he did for a living. "Oh nothing, I just came across it in some research I did about English lords. So you were Vincent's fiancé? I never heard about this." Sweets noticed the nervousness and curiously some excitement. He decided not to say anything about though.

"Yes, with my line of work he figured it would be better off that way," he said lowly and turned back to Booth. "So are you going to? Please say yes! I want justice for what happened to my beloved." Harry felt he might be laying it on a little thick even though that was how he felt.

Booth seemed to take all the news in stride and nodded. He now felt immensely guiltier. He was the reason the kid got shot and now he learns that he was engaged. "Yeah… yeah I'll get that bastard for you." Booth saw the tension leave the smaller man and suddenly he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Thank you Agent Booth." Harry used the hug to conceal him wandlessly and silently cast tracking charms and charms that would alert him when he got close to Broadsky. Hiding his smirk he let go of Booth and gave him a small watery smile. "That means a lot to me. Thank you again. It was nice to see you all person. Vincent spoke highly of all of you and I feel as if I knew you all personally." Harry bowed his head forward and turned to take his leave when he heard someone call his name. He turned back around to see it was Angela who called. "Yes?"

"When was the wedding going to be?"

Harry gave a soft smile and unconsciously caressed the ring on his hand left hand. "Two months from now on the anniversary of the day we met." He saw her eyes water at the bittersweetness the statement now held. "Now I must be off. If you wish to get into contact for whatever reason use Vince's home phone number."

Harry finally took his leave and went to follow the car with Vincent's body with his own to the airport where he created a portkey to take it to the wizarding mortuary and transfigured a piece of paper to look like a casket that went on the plane and would undo it's self when it was unloaded and left unattended for a few minutes.

With that he went back to his empty apartment and started to pull all sorts of weaponry out of the small knap sack he had brought trying to decide which he would use. After much thought he decided to go a bit old school English and use a modern crossbow, he was considering using the mace but he had done that for when Ginny was killed and it wasn't right doing something like this the same way twice. Plus he had to do this one with out being seen if he could avoid it. Otherwise he might have gone with the Sword of Gryffindor. He knew Vincent loved the thing but oh well.

The method he chose was rather basic but the tip of his arrows were dipped in basilisk venom ensuring a very painful death no matter what anyone did and charmed to always hit his target. He was going to make sure to not to aim for anything vital.

After cleaning the arrow so it didn't have any prints he headed to bed. Even though he hadn't been up for long after sleeping for such an extended time he felt emotionally drained and went back to sleep. If Booth caught up to Broadsky in that time the charms he placed on him would go off and he would apperate there quickly crossbow in hand.

He fell asleep knowing he'd get revenge soon.

After sleeping what felt like a second, Harry woke up to a loud ringing in his ears and he knew it was time. Booth was close to the target.

He quickly got dressed in the outfit he had set out, grabbed the crossbow and apperated to Booth's location.

He landed as silently as he could on a metal shipping crate. He could smell the ocean on the breeze.

He took a second to find their location so he stood low listening when he heard a gun shot. He was mentally cursing himself for being so slow! Shit, Booth could have killed Broadsky before he did. He was relieved when he heard banter a bit to his left. He couldn't hear distinct words but it was enough.

He silently disillusioned himself as he got on higher ground than where they were. He used his hawk like eyes that he got from being a seeker to search for Broadsky down below when the man himself made it easier and climbed up into plain view.

Broadsky was looking for Booth down below when he came in range of their conversation. Suddenly Broadsky looked down and saw Booth and again they started talking.

"How could you possibly know that?" Broadsky sounded surprised.

"Boy you killed… the squint? He was a good kid. You did wrong there." Booth was dangerously close to shooting after saying it out loud. Vincent didn't deserve an end like that. He always hated when the innocent died.

Harry took aim, he was ready to fire the second Broadsky moved and he'd be damned if that FBI agent beat him to his revenge.

"Collateral damage in the pursuit of the greater good," Broadsky said nonchalantly. Those words! Damn them! Everything in Harry's life had been dictated by those words and ideal before he met Vincent. Damn it even with Ginny her original interest in him stemmed from them but not Vincent's. To Vincent he had always been just Harry, Harry that loved hearing new facts but he felt calm enough around that he never felt the need to just spew them out like he did with everyone else, Harry that made him happy and Harry that he loved.

Harry let loose the arrow before Booth could reply to those words. In the blink of an eye an arrow was sticking out of Broadsky's chest before he fell to the ground.

Harry silently made his was over while Booth was talking into his radio to inform him that Broadsky was somehow down from an arrow to the chest.

Harry leaned over Broadsky's body and subtly wiggled the arrow in his chest. It was just enough for the man to feel it but not enough for Booth to notice anything amiss... well other than the fact there was a mysterious arrow there.

Harry had made sure the arrow would hit right next to the heart so the poison would spread everywhere quickly ensuring a very painful death. As Broadsky's final breathes were rattling out Harry leaned over to whisper something in Broadsky's ear.

"Your judgment was flawed and the Master of Death found you wanting." Broadsky's eyes widened for a second. By reputation The Master of Death was legendary in the sniper community. He was sniper that took care of the people the government didn't want even their own forces to know about. He didn't know why he warranted him though. He was helping the world and it was public enough to not need his specific services. Seeing the surprise on Broadsky's fate he continued, "The government can't have a rogue sniper. Your death was imminent by my hand though the second you killed that so called collateral damage. He was mine and you took him from me. Have fun in hell."

The light finally left Broadsky's eyes. Harry looked up to see Booth dealing with guys in the helicopters. Harry stood back and watched as the EMT guys declared Broadsky officially dead and he apperated back to his apartment.

Harry dropped onto the couch in the living room. He replayed the last two days in his head over and over again still not believing what happened. It felt like he was in some weird dream and he would wake up to Vincent coming home and Harry would hold him tightly trying to rid himself of the terrible nightmare.

However as day turned to night there was no sign of him and he knew Vincent was in a morgue in England. He would never come home. He finally cried.

Harry cried for what felt like an eternity. When he finished he felt empty, like a piece of him was missing. He automatically started to make his way to his bed when he heard a knock at the door.

He was going to ignore it but the pounding was starting to give him a headache. He looked a mess as he harshly jerked the door open. He didn't really care who it was, he just wanted to be alone.

He was about to start yelling at the person to get lost when he realized it was one of Vincent's friends from work. The squib Hodgins and he was holding a box.

"Can I help you? I kind of want to be alone at the moment." Harry said roughly. His throat was a bit sore.

"I came here to drop of some of Vincent's stuff. I thought you might want it." Harry saw the sincerity in the man's eyes (as well as a bit of curiosity but he ignored it) and gestured for him to come in.

"You can put the box on the table over there."

Hodgins dropped the box on the table and saw the crossbow by the couch that Harry had yet to put away. "If there is nothing else I would like to be alone."

"Yeah, sure, I thought you might also like to know that the man who killed Vincent is dead. Arrow to the chest that wouldn't have killed him if it weren't dipped in some of the deadliest poison that I've ever analyzed but I'm sure you knew that. I wonder what it was." Hodgins gave him a critical look, expecting some form of response.

"I haven't the foggiest what you're implying, however, if it were I that did it I would have used Basilisk venom but alas it wasn't me." Harry smirked at Hodgins' shocked expression.

"Where would you even get that stuff? It's very rare." Hodgins genuinely wanted to know. Oh the experiments he could do with it.

"The Master of Death has his sources." Harry knew he was revealing a lot but he knew Hodgins would keep it to himself. Plus no one ever believed his conspiracy theories anyways according to Vincent. "Now I think I'm going to retire for the evening."

Hodgins took the hint and went to the door. "I'm very sorry for your loss man. Vincent… he was a good kid." There were tears in his eyes.

"Yeah I know." Harry watched as Hodgins walked down the hall and just as Hodgins was going to enter the elevator something popped into Harry's mind and he called out. "Wait! Did Vincent ever find out if humans could beat t-rexes at arm wrestling?"

Hodgins turned with a smile and said, "Yeah, he did."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Hodgins left after that and Harry went back inside. He rifled through the box for a bit and smiled at the weird little things that Vince kept at his desk. It was so like him.

Harry fell into a dreamless sleep that night.

The next day he arranged everything for the funeral that would take place in three days. During those three days Harry went through every photo album he had and wallowed in misery for the loss of all his precious people. He had gained and lost so much over the years. Sometimes he wondered if it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all but then he would think of all the good times he had and thought it was.

The funeral came and went and a month had passed. He only heard from anyone from the Jeffersonian once and that was from Hodgins and Angela asking if they could name their child after Vincent. He said it was alright and life went on.

After a year he started to smile and laugh again. Two years later he started to have one night affairs but nothing ever serious. Never again did he get engaged or married but Luna Lovegood agreed to carry his child so his line could continue. He ended up with twins whom he named Lily Luna, which he and Ginny would have named James Sirius if he had been a girl and Remus Vicanzo after his second godfather and Vincent.

Harry lived a full life and when he died he was happy to see his loved ones once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I told there was alot of cheese. Also I was tired and it was Harry-centric so if a character seemed off that's why! I hope you liked it! If there are any big mistakes please let me know! Review please! Apple pie a la mode if you do.<strong>

**I know I've been doing lots of one-shots but I don't know what I can do. I am half way done with a chapter for my Naru/Twi crossover and my Naru/Bones crossover. I'm stuck for both since for one of them I can't remember where I was going with it and the other I"m not that funny and the situation I wrote calls for something funny. Damn it. I have a new Family Guy story up that's a Meg/Quagmire. I'm not focused on it but my friend is and we're co-writing it so yeah... **

**26 November 2011**


End file.
